No Idea
by Legendkillerfan
Summary: REPOST!This is the same story except it has been a little bit edited and Been put into seperate chapters!
1. Chapter 1

No Idea

Randy Orton sighed as he saw the memo that Eric had put up on the notice board in the staff room. Eric had said that he felt neglected from everybody else because nobody was coming to him about questions. Trust Eric to put a memo out about something as dumb as that.

He sighed one more time before he felt someone watching him. Randy turned around to see Adam Copeland a fellow WWE star standing behind him. "Adam, hi you gave me quite a fright" to tell the truth Adam spooked Randy out more then he would say because he always hung around like a bad smell. "Well im going now, bye" Adam said nothing.

The legend killer walked off down the hallway where he met John Cena his best mate "Sup bro you look like you've seen a ghost but then again you always look like that" Cena joked "Ha ha, nah I saw that Copeland guy, he seriously has issues he won't leave me alone its scary" Orton replied "Nah dawg I think someone has a fan" Cena said with a grin "I normally don't mind fans but come on, Copeland is just to spooky!" Orton said with a worried look on his face "Dude you need to chill I'm sure it's not as bad as you think" Cena said, "You haven't seen the way he looks at me though!" "Just chill let's go find Trish and Stacy and see if they wanna go to catering" "Fine". The two set off down the hall unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them.

Trish Stratus looked at herself in the mirror "Perfect every time" she said to herself with a huge smile "Trish have you seen my black top with the star on it?" Stacy called out through the bathroom door "No when did you last have it?" Trish called back, but just as Stacy was about to answer Trish saw a glimpse of black under the pillow on the couch in the divas locker room "Wait here it is" Trish said as she handed it to Stacy through the door, "Thank you so much what would I do with out you?" Stacy said as she came through the door, Trish Smiled "You look great Stace you always do" Stacy smiled back at Trish then someone knocked on the door breaking the moment "Yo you girls in there, are you two ready?" they heard a familiar voice "Yes we are" Came the reply "That's a first" John said with a mock grin as Trish and Stacy came out of the Divas locker room.

"We were making ourselves look beautiful" Trish said with a smile "Trish you always look beautiful you don't need make up" John said with a grin "Hi Randy" Stacy said with a small and shy smile "Hi Stace, you look great tonight" Randy said with his trademark smile, "Thanks Randy you don't look to bad either" Stacy said with a smirk, "Do you girls wanna come with us to catering?" Randy asked but mainly looked at Stacy when he said this.

"Sure" Stacy and Trish said at the same time, then the four walked down the hall to catering where they saw Rey and Eddie "Esse you amigos look good together, don't they Rey Rey" Latino heat said with a knowing grin at the guys "I agree holmes" 619 said with a smile, Stacy waved to them as they continued to walk down to catering but before the could open the doors someone called out Randy's name, Randy turned around to see his dad Bob Orton walking down the hall, the look on Randy's face was to much for Cena who burst out laughing which earned himself a glare from his girlfriend which made him shut up, "Dad what are you doing here?" "What can't a father come see his son?" His father answered with a raised brow "Well you could of called because now there's no hotel room for you" Randy pointed out "Randy it almost seems like you don't want me to be here" "that's not true I do want you here but it would have been better if you had told me" "Well don't worry I had a talk with Bishcoff he said it was fine, he arranged everything"

"Okay but if something goes wrong don't blame me!"

"Don't worry I won't, hey John how's it going?" "Good Bob by the way this is Stacy and Trish I don't think you've meet them" "Your right I haven't met them please to meet you both im Bob Orton, Randy's dad" "Pleased to meet you" Stacy and Trish said. "Well I have to go but hopefully we can catch up Randy, and I can talk to you three more"

"Yep bye dad" "Bye Bob" the other three called out. The four opened the doors where they came face to face with Triple H and his sidekicks Ric Flair, Christian, Tyson Tomiko, Molly Holly and Gail Kim.

"Well if it isn't the two punk ass kids that think they deserve to be champions" (By the way at the time John has the WWE champion belt and Randy is the World heavyweight champ) Triple H said while his little sidekicks sniggered "Well if it isn't the old guy that just can't seem to beat me" Randy shot back while he smirked "You better watch what you say to me Orton, im a 10 time world heavyweight champion and this is your first time with the belt, I would say that my side of the scale would be a lot heavier then yours" he said "Well you may say that but think about my accomplishments I have destroyed legend after legend, I had the longest reign with the IC belt in the last seven years and im the youngest world heavyweight ever, all at the ripe age of twenty four" Randy said with a smirk that made Triple H mad "Watch your back Orton, Watch your back!" and him and co walked off. "Finally that bad smell went away," John said with a grin making everyone laugh.

* * *

Okay so how was it? I guess itz the same story and everything except i put better double spacing and everything!Please Read and Reveiw! 

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	2. Chapter 2

**No idea**

**Chap. 2**

**The next day………**

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RI**…. "Hello?" "Hi are you guys ready yet because me and Trish will be at the pool we invited some friends" "k" "Are you even awake?" "I totally agree Stace see you soon"

John stuck his head up from the pillow "Yo did I hear the phone ring?" "Yeah it was Stace she and Trish are done at the pool" "When did she call?" "Bout an hour ago" "SHIT"

"What?" "YOU IDIOT WE WERE MENT TO BE THERE AN HOUR AGO!" "Chill we will go now"

**10 minutes later…**

"About time you could join us" Trish said with a smirk at John "It wasn't my fault, SHIT now im starting to sound like Snitskey that's not cool, SHIT now I sound like Carlito that totally reeks of awesomeness, Not Edge as well" John said with a grin his joke seemed to work cause Trish burst out laughing "Your one of a kind John Cena has anyone ever told you that" Trish said with a smile "Not recently, no" he said grinning as he leaned for a kiss.

"How cute" Stacy said with a laugh as she looked over at Randy "Im so gonna mock him about that" he laughed

"Hey Stace wanna play volley?" "Sure bring it on Orton" Stacy said with a smirk.

The volleyball match went on for an hour before they finally decided to call it a tie "Im telling you if we had played for five more minutes I would have beat you" Stacy said "Whatever Stace think what you wanna think"

The guys walked the girls to their room they said their goodbyes then left.

**The next day………..**

**AT RAW**

Randy looked at the screen cheering for his friend Amy who was in a match with Candice Michelle. There was a knock at the door "Come in" Randy said not taking his eyes off the screen "Yo what up dawg you ready for our match against Kurt and Trips?" "Yeah, by the way did you know that Bishcoff put me and Ames in a love angle so she's coming with us to the ring" "That's cool, does Stace know, since you guys like each other and all that shit?" "Yeah, she's cool with it plus she has to be in a romance angle with Dave so yeah and im cool with that" suddenly a stagehand popped his head through to say that they were on in 10 minutes.

**10 minutes later…**

Randy rolled his eyes as he listened to the crap that Triple H was saying then it went silent as Triple H waited for Randy. "Making his way to the ring accompanied by Lita from St. Louis, MO ……. Raannnnnddddyyyyy Orrtttoon"

Randy walked through the curtains and did his signature move, took Amy's hand and walked towards the ring.

"Wow I didn't think Lita would like someone like Randy Orton did you JR?"

"Well it does surprise me but love is a very surprising thing, King"

Randy hopped in to the ring winked at Lita and stretched his arms as he waited for the bell.

Suddenly the lights went out and the big screen showing John getting attacked from behind by someone masked.

Randy immediately knew something would happen to Amy so he jumped through the ropes and grabbed Amy's hand while leading her up the ramp.

"What's going on JR?"

"I don't know King, but something is not right"

Randy took Amy back to his locker room "Are you okay?" he asked Amy "Yep, just a big shock you know" "Thank you so much for rescuing me" "No problem" "Hey do you wanna come to the ring with me?" "Yep I gotta talk to Eric about this because it should have never happened but I will meet you at the curtain k?" "Cool". Randy set off down the hall to talk to Eric when he heard his name and turned around to see nobody there, "Weird" he thought to himself. Randy knocked on the door "Come in" Eric's voice hollered through the door. "Ahh Orton I thought that you might be coming to me please take a seat" "No im fine this is gonna be quick" "Suit yourself so tell me Randy how can I help you?" "What happened out there was not right Amy was put in danger and I suggest you do something about it or I might do something that i will regret" "Well Orton I thought this might happen so I made connections and as of Monday you are officially on SmackDown and you have no choice im afraid" "What the hell you just can't put me on SmackDown I get a say in this" "No you don't so shut up and get out of my office I suggest you start clearing out your locker room because I expect you gone by tomorrow" Randy glared at Eric but left but just as he left he grabbed a lamp and threw it at Eric he was pleased to see that it hit Eric right in the face.

John was walking down the hall as he saw Randy storm out of Eric's office looking pissed off "Yo dawg what's up you look pissed" "Eric put me on SmackDown he said Raw doesn't want me" Randy said as he continued down the hall "What the hell? They can't do that can they?" Randy didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**No idea**

**Chap. 3 **

Randy looked up at the building as he got out of his car "So this is the SmackDown headquarters" he thought to himself "Oh my god is that Randy Orton" Randy turned around to see Joy running to him, Randy grinned now he remembered why he wasn't worried about coming here "Hey Joy what's up?" "Not much but what are you doing here?" "Haven't you heard I got moved to SmackDown" "That rocks now come with me you have to meet some of the other divas" Randy grinned, "Things are looking up" he mumbled "What was that?" Joy asked "Oh nothing".

**That night on SmackDown…**

"Now let me be the first one to tell you SmackDown has a new member of the roster and I think a lot of you playas out there will like them especially the lady's" "Let me welcome Randy Orton" the crowd erupted as they saw the legend killer himself walk out of the curtains heading towards the ring.

"Oh my god Cole its Randy Orton and he's on SmackDown, Cole we have hit the jackpot"

"That's right Tazz you don't get any better then the world heavyweight champ"

"Its good to have you on SmackDown playa" "Thanks Teddy, its great to be here and just so ya'll don't think im lacking in friends let me welcome my friends…Joy, Michelle, Miss Jackie and Torrie…"

"Wow Tazz seems like the legend killer isn't short of friends here on SmackDown"

"I agree Cole but can Orton prove to the SmackDown roster that he belongs on SmackDown?"

"Well he is the youngest world heavyweight champ so I think that's saying something Tazz"

"Yeah but that's not to say that will earn peoples respect"

Everyone looked as Joy took the microphone off Randy and started speaking "Now just so you all know Randy Is on SmackDown because of the lack of respect and orderly fashion they have on Raw and since Randy is a very good friend of mine I will not take kindly to this so any Raw superstars or Eric Bishcoff that might be watching Randy's on SmackDown and he is gonna stay!"

Then Randy's music hit and all of them walked out.

Meanwhile at the Raw headquarters…

"Dammit I give SmackDown, Orton to get me out of having him and what does he do, he gets them ratings!"

"Well what do we do?" The Coach asked, "Well we have to get him back our ratings have dropped and SmackDown has gone up!"

"But sir you fired him!"

"Did I ask you to speak?"

"No"

"Good cause your voice is annoying the hells out of me, now leave and don't come back for a good 10 minutes"

Later that night…….

John and Randy were talking on the phone….

John: Dude that was so cool how the divas came out with you

Randy: You think, I have to thank Joy so much and guess what?

John: What?

Randy: I asked out Michelle out and she said yes!

John: Dawg that's cool and all but what about Stacy?

Randy: What do you mean; Stacy and I aren't going out so I can date other people

John: But I thought you really liked Stacy?

Randy: I changed my mind

John: Well I gotta go but I will watch SmackDown so…

Randy: I gotta go anyway later man

John: Later dawg

**Later that day…**

Randy's music hit and Randy walked out with Michelle and Joy at his sides, he walked down the ramp towards the ring and held it open for them.

"Now as you all know I got released from Raw earlier this week which I was quite upset about, but now that im on SmackDown I realised how much that I've missed out on and to tell the truth im happy to be on SmackDown" Randy said with a grin, suddenly Eric Bishcoff walked out with Amy, Stacy and John as he made it to the ring, Randy noticed that Eric was holding a contract, "Now Randy that's all good and all but im here to propose that you come back to Raw I've decided that I want you back an…." "Wait you want me back? What makes you think that I would want to come back?" "Weeeelllll…" "Sorry but no, you put me on SmackDown and that's the only thing that I'm thanking you for" Eric glared at Randy and just as he was about to speak, Teddy's music hit and Teddy walked down to the ring "Now lets get this right playa you want Randy back on Raw even though you signed a contract saying that he was on SmackDown for another 2 years unless Randy wanted to go back, but the thing is playa he doesn't wanna go back, so I suggest you get out of this building before I call security", Randy grinned at Eric while he fumed but left anyway Stacy took one last look at Randy before she left.

**That night at the Raw hotel…**

"What the hell was wrong with Orton?" John yelled his face was red "Does he really wanna stay on SmackDown?"

"He bloody told me that he hated SmackDown and now he loves it he sucks I hate his guts!" John said as he sat down on his bed, "Chill man" Amy said, "It was his choice we can't make him come back" "What do you want him on SmackDown?" "No.." "See that's my point" "Would you two SHUT UP!" Stacy yelled "Im sick of your fighting its driving me nuts!" both John and Amy turned to look at Stacy "Now we were all shocked at what Randy did but it was his choice and he chose to stay on SmackDown there is nothing we can do so stop fighting!" Amy and John stared at Stacy with open mouths unable to believe what had just happened "What you don't think that I can yell?" Stacy asked looking at them with daggers in her eyes she said as she walked out the hotel room.

**Meanwhile…**

Stacy couldn't help but feel so jealous for all those divas on SmackDown who had Randy over there.

Stacy sighed as she heard a footstep behind her and turned around to see Adam standing there with a silent expression staring straight at the screen "Umm hi Adam what are you doing?" Adam didn't answer he just turned around and walked out without saying anything, "Spooky" Stacy thought to herself. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door and Stacy jumped "Come in" Stacy said turning the TV off as she said it, Stacy saw Shelton come in "Hey Stacy I know were not good friends or anything but do you wanna come with me and some other people to a club tonight?"

"Sure Shelton that would be nice thank you" Stacy said with a smile on her face.

**Later that day…**

Stacy smiled at her self in the mirror then turned off they light and walked out the door to see Shelton standing there with a bunch of flowers and he gave them to her "I hope you like them because someone said that your favourite flower was a daisy" "Thank you so much Shelton they're beautiful!" with that Shelton took Stacy's hand and lead her down the hallway.

**Meanwhile at the SmackDown hotel…**

Randy sat back on his bed remembering the time when John and him were jumping on their beds and John broke his and the had to pay for the damages, Randy laughed at that, suddenly there was a knock on the door and as Randy opened it he saw Eddie, Rey and Rob standing there "Yo Esse do you wanna come to the club with us?"

Eddie asked "Yeah sure" Randy said with a grin while shutting his door.

When they got to the club Eddie went off with his girlfriend Torrie, Rey went with Joy and Rob went Jackie while Randy sat there with Michelle in an uncomfortable silence till Randy couldn't take it anymore "Hey Michelle do you wanna dance?" he asked "I thought you would never ask" she said with a smile as he took her hand and lead her on to the dance floor.

Stacy walked into the club with Shelton and John, Trish, Amy, Chris.B and Chris.J when she saw Randy dancing on the floor with Michelle her heart sank at the thought of it but she went over to Shelton and said "You have to dance with me so come" Shelton grinned at her and winked at John before he followed Stacy to the dance floor.

John looked around the dance floor to see if he knew anyone, he saw Rey with Joy, Eddie with Torrie, Rob with Jackie and Randy with Michelle "What the hell?" he said as he saw someone that he hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

So? Well Anyways Read and Reveiw!

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER-**I don't own any of the songs in this chapter or anymore that are in this fic!Same with the WWE superstars!

No Idea

Chap. 4

_John looked around the dance floor to see if he knew anyone, he saw Rey with Joy, Eddie with Torrie, Rob with Jackie and Randy with Michelle "What the hell?" he said as he saw someone that he hadn't seen in a long time._

He couldn't believe she was here! John kept his eyes on her the whole time as she came in the club and walked across the floor and sat at the bar watching Randy. John stood up went over to her grabbed her arm dragged her in to the bathroom staring daggers at her "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING** **HERE?**" "I came to party that's normally what you do at clubs" she replied rolling her eyes "We told you to stay away from us did we not?" "Yeah well how was suppose to know that you would be here?" "Just stay the hell away from me and Randy you're a thing from the past" "Ohh look at me im John Cena the 'Thug' thug my ass you are not a Th…" "Say that to my face again" he said as hepinned her arm against the wall something in him snapped andhe suddenly released her he then stalked back to his chair "What was that about?" Chris asked him with suspicion in his eyes "Don't worry about it just saw an old face from the past" he said staring at his glass not taking his eyes off it.

Randy grinned at Michelle "Thank you for the dance" he said with a grin "The pleasure was all mine" she said smiling back then suddenly a song came on lighting up Michelle's face "Can we please dance?" the look was to much for Randy he grinned "Sure",

_Mmmmm... Uh... Mmmmm... Yeah... Mmmmm... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Mmmm... Uh... Mmmm... Yeah... Mmmmm... Yeah, Yeah _

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (What I do)  
I'd be coming home (Back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right

You're the type of woman (Deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (Hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, Lo...ve You, Yeah...

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes,  
Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (Baby you)  
Never worry bout (What I do)  
I'd be coming home (Back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (Deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (Hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, who you are)

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection (Oh...)  
Ooh Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...

You deserve better girl (You know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (Baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you,

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
That good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be (yeah)

Let me love you

Mario (talking):  
That's all you need baby

Randy looked into Michelle's eyes and he don't know what came over him he leaned in and kissed her long and passionately "What was that for?" she asked but she was smiling "Do I need a reason to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world?" he said with a grin "Well now that you say that maybe you don't need a reason" she said smiling then kissed him on the lips with a shy smile "What was that for" Randy grinned "Do I need a reason to kiss the hottest man on the planet?" she said with a smile then laughed at the look on his face "I just got bummed out by a girl" he said with a look of pure shock on his face "And you better get use to it" she said with a smirk then pulled him in for a kiss, "You guys gonna actually dance or you two just gonna stand the smooching?" Rob asked with a grin as him and Jackie came dancing past "Don't worry we're getting to it" Randy said with a laugh, "How about we go back to the hotel and just hang out talking?" Michelle asked him over the music "Sounds good to me" Randy replied he took her hand then the song My Boo came on "Wait can we please dance to this song?" Randy asked her with a puppy dog look "Ooookkkkaaayyyyy then",

_Usher intro: _

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Alicia intro:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

Usher Verse:

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Alicia:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Alicia Verse:

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Alicia:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Usher:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Alicia:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Alicia & Usher:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

Randy grinned he loved this song because it's exactly what happened with him and Stacy he was her first kiss but then she moved back to her hometown Baltimore which had made him really upset but he never forgot her.

"Is everything okay babe?" Michelle asked him looking at him with a confused look on her face "Yeah im cool just thinking" "Oh" Randy felt bad that he treated Michelle stink but just hearing that song brought back memories which he couldn't help "Umm hey Shelle you don't mind if maybe I go straight to sleep im feeling tired all of a sudden?" "Yep sure that's fine im feeling kinda tired to" Randy walked Michelle to her room kissed her goodnight and as he was walking down the hallway he heard a scream.

* * *

OOOOOH Who screamed and why did they scream? Find out in the next chapter!

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	5. Chapter 5

No Idea

Chap.5

Randy ran down the corridor and saw Stacy trying to push off Triple H "Oi get off her you loser!" he yelled punching Triple H as hard as he could until Triple H finally ran off from getting such a beating "Yo Stace are you okay?" Randy asked kneeling beside Stacy "Yes I think thank you so much I don't know what I woul.." Stacy couldn't finish because she broke down crying "Shh its okay Stace im here don't worry I won't let him get away with this I may be on SmackDown but Eric will be hearing from me" he said angrily "You don't have to do this" Stacy said "Don't worry I think you should stay with me and how bout I call Cena and Stratus see if they're up for a little gathering?" Randy helped Stacy to her feet and they walkeddown to Stacy's room and walked in with her and while Stacy was getting changed Randy called John and Trish and told them to come down. As soon as they both came Randy told them what happened and they were both outraged, Trish went into the bedroom to see if Stacy was okay while John and Randy talked "Dude I didn't want to bring this up now but i needed to tell you,Dania was at the club tonight I saw her and I told her to stay out of our lives and she was pissed" "What the hell was she doing there?" "No idea man that's what I said to her she got all shitty so I didn't press the matter" "I thought we got a law order?" "Same man I have no idea how she got there" John replied. Randy looked at John with a scared look in his eyes…

**That next day…**

Randy woke up looking around the room noticing that this was not his hotel room then it all came back to him Stacy, Triple H, Randy saving her, his talk with John... "Speaking of John where was he?" Randy looked around to see that he was sleeping on the couch John and Trish were on the floor and Stacy was sleeping in the bed, Randy knew he had some training to do so he got up and got changed and head out as well as leaving a note for his friends Randy set off for the SmackDown headquarters and when he got there he noticed that it was quiet so he went straight for the gym instead of going to his locker room.

Randy gotto the gymand saw Rey training over by the weights so he headed over there to greet his friend " Hey Randy, how are you Esse?" Rey asked with a grin at Randy "Im good how about you?" Randy replied leaning on the wall next to the weights"Im cool, so you here for a workout?" Rey asked as he stopped lifting the weights nd grabbed his towel to whipethe sweat on his forehead"Yeah wanna get ready for my match against JBL on SmackDown this week" "That's cool Esse, im here to train for my match against Chavo, I wanna give him pain that he hasn't felt in a long time"Rey said with a dertermined look"Good luck hope you win so we will both be champions" "Yeah, well i'll talk to youlater Esse" "Bye Rey" Randy headed over to the ring practising some of his move when he saw a girl walk in with Teddy Long, she had brown hair to about her waist, hazel eyes, tall, tanned skin and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, "Orton, this is Jordan she is one of the newest divas to the roster and I want you to be her mentor you will teach her skills as well as come to her matches but she will come to your matches and share your locker room is that okay with you?" "Sure, Teddy that's cool" "K, bye Jordan anything you need ask Randy or come to me enjoy your stay" "Okay thank you so much Teddy bye" Jordan replied with a smile and walked over to the ring "Hey do you mind if I go and get changed into my training gear?" "No worries go ahead I'll be waiting here for you so don't worry" Randy said with a grin.

A few minutes later she came back in a tank top and shorts "Cool im ready now" she said with a grin. They trained hard and long but after 3 hours they were done "Hey how about we go and get a bite to eat in the caf after we get changed?" Randy asked Jordan as he picked up his stuff "Yeah that would be cool I'll meet you out by the lockers?" "Yep" Jordan walked into the girls changing room and came out a couple of minutes later she looked around to see if Randy was there but he wasn't so she waited another 5 minutes before he finally came out "You took your time" she joked with a grin "What can't I take care of my hair?" Randy said with a mock sad look that made her laugh "Your worse then my ex-boyfriend and that's saying something" she said laughing "Hahaha that's because no one cares for there hair as much as Randy Orton!Come on now im starving" Randy lead the way stopping to chat to a couple of superstars he knew and everyone of them he introduced to her as the got to the caf Randy saw Joy, Jackie and Michelle sitting at a table so he walked over to them with Jordan following him "Hey girls, What's up? This is my friend Jordan she's new to the roster and im gonna be her mentor so you girls will know how to make her feel welcome right?" Randy asked them "Sure wedo! Im Joy, this is Jackie and Michelle" "Hi" both of the other girls said with smiles on their faces and for the first time inJordans life she actually felt like she belonged there.

**Later on...**

Stacy dialled the number that John had said was Randy's andthe phone rang for about a couple of seconds,

Randy: Hello?

Stacy: Hey Randy it's me Stacy

Randy: Stace hey what's up?

Stacy: I was just ringing to say thank you so much for last night I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come

Randy: Oh it was no problem and hey I talked to Eric about what happened he was shocked but he is gonna do something about it but I would get Cena to stay with you just in case it happens again

Stacy: Okay thanks for what you have done you've been a great help

Randy: Like I said before it's no problem

Stacy: Okay well I have to go but I will talk to later

Randy: Yep bye Stace

Randy hung up his phone "Dammit the memories were coming back" he thought then to make matters worse the song by Usher called My Boo came on,

_Usher intro: _

There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Alicia intro:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

Usher Verse:

Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Alicia:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Alicia Verse:

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Alicia:  
I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Usher:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Alicia:  
My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Chorus:  
Usher:  
It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Alicia & Usher:

I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

Randy felt stink as he thought about him and Stacy,

Flashback 

"_Rands we will always be together right?" A 10-year-old Stacy Keibler asked her best friend Randy Orton "Yeah Stace you are my best friend" tears were spilling from Stacy's eyes and Randy felt like crying as well "Rands I don't wanna move!" "I don't want you to move either Stace" Stacy kissed Randy on the lips then whispered "Bye Rands" Randy touched his lips as Stacy ran to her mum and hopped in the car "Bye Stace" Randy whispered to himself._

_End of Flashback_

Randy turned off the radio and reached into his bag and pulled out his photo album and flicked through the photo's looking at the ones of him and Stacy when they were 9 them sitting on their couch together and them playing with water guns Randy suddenly shut the album it hurt to much to look at the photo's "You must have been close to her right?" Randy turned around to see Jordan standing there "Yeah it was me and Stacy when we were little we always use to pretend that we would be wrestlers, she was my best friend then she moved away when we were both 10 and Stacy has never relised that im Rands" Randy said with tears in his eyes "I know how you feel my best friend was my dad and my mum kicked him out when I was 5 and she never told me anything about him so I did some searching but I found out that he was a wrestler in the WWE so that's why im here" Randy nodded that seemed logical "The worst thing is I have no idea who he is? All the records i found on the internet were old and didnt have very good photos" Jordan said with a sad look in her eye Randy came over to her and hugged her and that's how they sat, just hugging.

Stacy went looking for Randy and as she came to his locker room and saw a photo album sitting on the bench so she picked it up thinking it would be funny seeing what Randy used to look like and as she turned to the first page she saw something that made her heart stop there was a photo of her the exact same photo she had in her purse she took hers out to compare they were exactly the same then she realised something "Oh My God, her first kiss was Randy Orton her best friend Rands how stupid was I?" "Rands and Randy are the same person!" she couldn't believe it, well now it made sense coz her mum had said that Rands was her best friend in St. Louis that explains a lot.

Randy walked into his locker room to find Stacy sitting on the bench the photo album in her lap Stacy looked up and saw him there "Rands" she said "Stace" they both embraced "It's been to long" she said "How was I so dumb?" "Coz the only person that knew that my favourite nickname was Stace and only 'Rands' knew" "Well it was very surprising, and all of that wrestling when we were younger paid off" he said with a grin "And your still the cocky little ass you used to be" Stacy said with a laugh "I still can't believe that your 'Rands'?" Stacy said while shaking her head "Its unbelievable" Randy grinned, "Do you remember this?" he said pulling out a doll from his bag "Mum found it in the attic and didn't know what it was I knew what it was the first time I saw it" he said "Oh my god, its Lulu I gave it to you when I left!" Stacy said hugging her favourite doll "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" he said "Coz me and Jordan were gonna, sooo?" "Yeah sure that would be cool" Stacy said. They both headed for the door then headed towards the Caf.

The pair of eyes was watching them yet again "I mustn't let them get close, I will get my revenge…."

* * *

Lol that was a bit of a random chapter! But yeah Read and Reveiw!

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	6. Chapter 6

No Idea

Chap.6

John walked to his car at 10:00 after his training "Shit its freezing" he said to himself as he looked around the deserted street "Well then again its always freezing at 10:00 at night" hemuttered.John put his key in but for some reason the door wasn't opening "Please don't blink on me tonight!" John yelled and kicked his car door, suddenly out of no where someone hit him on the head with what felt like a baseball bat but he couldn't tell, the next thing he knew all the lights went out.

John opened his eyes to see Trish standing there over him "Am I in heaven?" John asked, "You wish" Trish said with a smile "How do you feel?" she asked "My head hurts like hell" he replied "Yeah well when you get hit over the head it usually hurts" she said "Did you see the face of the attacker by any chance?" she asked "No" John replied "Okay get some rest while I talk to the officer" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheekand walked out.

Jordan had walked into the training room when she saw the guy who played The Undertaker, Mark Calloway. "Hey Mark" she called out coz she had met him briefly "Hey Jordan" he called back but as he looked up she saw something that made her heart stop. Jordan turned around and run to the only place she could think of.

Randy looked up from taping his wristsas Jordan ran into his locker room and looking terrified "What's the matter?" he asked "Randy my dad is Mark!" sheyelled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before pacing back and forward in front of Randy"What? how do you know?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face "He has the other half of my necklace, i saw it when he was training" she said pointing to her necklace"I can't believe it" Randy said "K come with me we have to tell him" "Okay" she said and followed him to Mark's locker room. "Yo Mark what's up?" Randy asked "Hey Randy, hey Jordan, not much why?" he said back "Jordan has something to tell you" Randy said and gave Jordanan encourgingsmile"Umm, Mark you're my dad" she said stuttering over her words "Okay that's not something you hear everyday" he said with a nervous laugh, "Your taking this lightly" she said with tears in her eyes"Remeberthe neckalce which you have the other half of!" Jordan half yelled half said"Wait Jordy?" he asked his eyes lighting up "Yes its me daddy" they embraced "I am so sorry for mum kicking you out" she saidthe tears rolling down her face"Its okay Jordy it wasn't your fault" he said smiling. Randy smiled at the two before letting himself out of the locker room and heading down the hallway to his locker room, Randy grabbed his phone as it started ringing "Yo" he said "Hey Randy its Trish, John got attacked can you come down to the hospital? he really wants to see you!" "Yeah I will be there straight away" he said hurridly as he started to jog down the hallway.

Randy drove straight to the hospital and when he got there he saw Stacy pacing back and forward outside the room that John was in "Randy, its good to see you" Stacy said walking up to him and hugging him"I got here as soon as I heard, how is he?" he asked "I don't know" Stacy replied "I've been out here for nearly an hour now and No one will tell me anything!" she said Randy looked at Stacy she looked like she hadn't slept in hours "How long have you been awake?" he asked her "Welli'm not surebecause as soon as I finished work I came here so I haven't slept in about 6 hours" Randy looked at her shocked "You should get some sleep, I will wake you up if anything happens" he said "Okay but I will be sleeping right here so if anything happens, anything at all please wake me up!" she said "Don't worry you will be the first"

Randy grinned at Stacy and soon enough she had fallen asleep on the chairs. Hours passed Randy's eyelids felt heavy but he pushed himself not to fall asleep but his eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier.

"Excuse me are you Randy Orton?" Randy opened his eyes to see a man in a white coat standing in front of him "Umm, yeah" he said "I'm Dr. Cork I'm Mr. Cena's doctor and I'm pleased to say that he is stable and he would like to see you and a Stacy Keibler?" "Oh yep we will be right there" Randy leaned over to Stacy and lightly shook her shoulder "Hey Stace, wake up?" Stacy stirred slightly then her eyes fluttered open "Can we see him now?" she asked looking at Randy "Yep he wants us to see him" Randy helped her up and they both walked over to the door then walked in to see John sitting up in his bed eating with Trish sitting next to him on a chair. "Hey, Cena you don't look to good" Randy joked with a grin at John "No kidding" John said while rolling his eyes "How are you feeling?" Stacy asked him "I'm feeling good; apart from my head it's killing me!" John said with a grin "Is there anything you want from home because I'm going there to get your things?" Trish asked as she stood up to leave "Yeah can you get my rap albums?" John said with a puppy dog look "Okay" Trish said while blowing a kiss then left the room. Randy and Stacy talked with John for a couple more hours before they had to leave.

Randy unlocked his apartment door then carried in Stacy's bags, "Randy, thank you so much for letting me stay here you know with the whole situation going on" she said walking in behind him "It's no problem I would hate for you to be alone when there is some weird person out there trying to attack us" he said, smiling at her "Come on, I'll show you to your room" he said motioning for her to follow. Randy walked upstairs carrying her bags while she followed "Here it is" Randy said opening a door "Wow, Randy this isn't your room is it?" she asked "Nah its not that great" Randy said with a bashful smile "Yes this is the best room I have ever seen!" Stacy said squealing, "I'll let you and the room bond!" Randy said laughing.

* * *

Sooooo lol John got attacked:O That was a last minute idea by the way lol anywayz Read andReveiw!

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


	7. Chapter 7

No Idea

Chap.7

John grabbed his cap and slid on his head "Yo, doc is it okay if I go now?" John said impatiently "Yep, you're good to go" John got up from his chair and walked out to his car and got in.

**Meanwhile...**

Stacy woke up and looked at the clock next to here bed it read 2:30am, but for some reason Stacy felt like a drink of water so she got out of her bed and walked into the kitchen to see Randy sitting there drinking milk and he looked up when she walked in "Couldn't sleep?" he asked her, she smiled "Nah, neither could you, huh?" Randy grinned before answering "Nah too many thoughts going through my head about…..things" Stacy nodded "Yeah, I know how you feel" Randy smiled "Well since you're here do you want some milk?" Stacy laughed "I would love some milk, thank you" Randy grinned then poured a glass of milk for her then gave it to her "Thank you" she said accepting the glass "My pleasure" giving her a smile that made her feel like the only girl in the world "You know most guys look terrible when they wake up, but you look really cute" she said he grinned, then smirked "Are you calling me cute? Nobody calls me cute and gets away with it!" he said laughing then hopped off his stool and grabbed Stacy tickling her, while she laughed hysterically "Please stop!" she said spluttering with laughter, Randy grinned "Not until you call me the hottest guy in the world" Stacy was laughing so hard that he could barely make out the words that she said but he let go anyway and sat back on the stool with a satisfied grin "Thank you" he said with a smirk, Stacy looked back it him "Oh you are gonna pay!" she said running over to him and pulling him of the stool and started tickling him and before he knew what was happening he was lying on the floor laughing uncontrollably "Okay, okay I surrender" he gasped, Stacy leaned back onto her chair and smirked at him this time "Well" she said "I'm feeling sleepy, talk to you tomorrow goodnight" she said "Night" Randy said, Stacy smiled then walked out of the room heading to her room to get some sleep.

Randy woke up with the sun on his face and he opened his eyes and remembered what had happened last night and he let out a short laugh, he then got up and took a shower then walked into the kitchen and saw Stacy sitting there eating some cocoa pops "Good morning" Randy chirped loudly in her ear "Ahh, Shit you gave me a fright Randy you weirdo" she said trying to glare at him but his smile was too much for her she burst out laughing "You are so hot and I love you!" Stacy suddenly put her hand over her mouth and whispered, "Did I just say that aloud?" Randy nodded and said "Don't worry, I've loved you ever since you gave me that kiss, 14 years ago, Stace" Stacy didn't know what to say "I don't know what to say?" she said "Don't say anything" he said smiling and leaned in and gave her a long kiss "Wow, I didn't expect that" she said, he smiled 'I have that element of surprise on people" he said grinning "You are so cocky!" she said laughing and he pulled her in for a hug.

BEEP, BEEP, BE…. John punched his alarm and then rolled over to where is phone was and dialled Randy's number,

Randy: Yo?

John: Sup dawg, its Cena wanna do something today?

Randy: Sure, you sure you're up to it though?

John: Yeah dawg I'm good!

Randy: If you say so

John: Yeah I'm cool wanna meet in the lobby and then we can decide what to do?

Randy: That's cool see you later

John: Later bro

John then got out of his bed and hopped in to the shower, and after half an hour he was ready.

John walked down the stairs to see Randy talking to some weird guy who was rapidly speaking French then translating into English, Randy saw John then quickly excused his self then quickly almost running came over to John, "Yo dawg who's that?" "Oh that's Renée Dupree he is such a prat saying he should been the one to host the SmackDown diva search" John laughed "Well all guys wanna do that, by the way didn't I tell you to stop smoking crack with Rob?" Randy laughed, "Hahaha!Why do you say that?" "Dude you seem really happy!" Randy grinned again "Well maybe because me and Stace are going out!" John's mouth fell open and then a smile came upon his face "ABOUT TIME MATE!" Randy grinned and burst out laughing.

Dave Batista was walking down the hall just thinking to himself when he bumped into a red head before him "Yo I'm sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" the red head turned around smiling at him "Its fine I'm Christy Hemme the Raw 2004 diva search winner, you might know me" she said laughing, and Batista smiled then said "Yeah I know you, you were by far the best and I'm glad you won and you might know me I'm Dave Batista the Intercontinental champion" (By the way I know that Batista isn't or hasn't been the IC champ but I wanted him to have a belt sooooo)

Christy laughed "Are you kidding you are so popular it was real stink when Evolution kicked you out but then again your too good for them" Batista smiled "Thanks, hey would like to join me for dinner?" he said motioning to the catering room "I would love to" and him and Christy walked into the catering room.

Stacy looked up from where her and Randy were sitting eating their dinner to see Dave walk in with Christy hand in hand "Hey Christy, Dave would you like to sit with us?" Christy waved to them back and her Dave made their way over "Hey Stace, Hey Randy" "Hey Christy, hey Dave" they all sat there talking and laughing while the mysterious eyes were watching them again.

"_I must not let them go out my plan would be ruined no I thought I got rid of Cena why is he still here? All well I will try for the problem herself, **Stacy Keibler**"_


	8. Chapter 8

No Idea

Chap.8

Stacy pulled her hair into a ponytail ready for her match against Candice Michelle and then turned to watch the screen where Chris Jericho was talking about his CDs but Stacy wasn't really listening to what he was saying, suddenly all the lights went out and Stacy screamed when someone came in and grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

**10 mins later...**

Randy walked to Stacy's locker room to take her home, he knocked on her door but there was no answer "Stace you in there?" he asked, and there was no answer so he pushed the door open to find no Stacy but a note sitting on the couch which read:

**ITOOK THE ONE YOU LOVE BUT I DON'T WANT PAYMENT FOR HER. I WANT YOU!**

Randy dropped the note like it had burned him; he couldn't believe what he had just read he quickly ran to the guy's locker room "Yo what's wrong Esse?" Eddie asked him "Some freak has kidnapped Stace!" Eddie's mouth dropped open "Yo we have to go to the police Esse!" with saying that they both ran to the nearest pay phone and dialled 911, and soon after they were in her locker room searching for clues to who could of taken her.

Randy couldn't sleep as he sat inside his locker room waiting to see if the police had found anything, which made him, think about old times,

Flashback

"_Opps I'm so sorry for bumping into you" A tall blond haired girl told him "No problem, by the way my names Randy, what's yours?" she smiled "Stacy, Stacy Keibler I'm a new diva here" he smiled back "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Stacy Keibler I'm a new wrestler here too so I'm really nervous" she laughed "You don't seem nervous" "I have that effect on people but umm it was good talking to you but I have to go coz I have a meeting with Triple H to see if he will let me be in Evolution, but talk to you later right?" "Of course good luck!" "Thanks I'm gonna need it!" he smiled at her then left._

End of flashback 

Randy ran his hand through his hair joining Evolution was the dumbest thing he had ever did coz all they did was turned their backs on him and he forgave Batista for dropping him on his back because he knew that it was Triple H's doing. Even though everybody said it wasn't his fault he still felt guilty for everything he had done to fellow wrestlers while he was in Evolution.Randy remembered how Stacy had been with him even when he was being a jerk and she would always be nice to him no matter what he did.

"_Please, Please let Stacy be okay I'll do anything just don't let her die!"_

Randy let himself fall onto the ground and just lay there staring at the ceiling when John walked in "Hey Yo dude what are you doing?" John asked as he walked over to Randy and helped him stand up "I was just thinking" Randy replied dully "I know its hard man but you gotta go get some rest you look like crap" John said "Nah I wanna be awake if there is any news" and Randy sat back down on his couch and that's how he sat for the next 3 hours people came and went trying to get him to come and eat or sleep but Randy stayed where he was.

**2 hours later...**

Stacy was beaten and bloody yet she was glad that the police had found her she had no idea what she would of done if they hadn't came, Stacy was getting examined by a doctor and she looked up to see John, Trish and Randy walk in Randy came over and hugged her "How are you?" he asked his eyes filling with concern for the blonde "I'm doing fine I'm just a bit shaken up" Stacy replied giving everyone a small smile, Randy smiled then there was a knock on the door and a stagehand came in "Sorry to interrupt but Randy is due to go out in half in hour, he needs to get ready" Randy smiled kissed Stacy on the cheek then quickly him and John walked out towards the stage.

Randy looked up at the bright lights as he made his way to the ring, thinking about how lucky Stacy was that she hadn't gotten hurt to bad.

After SmackDown had been done Randy walked out to his cars where he saw a girl standing next to his car "Stace?" he called out thinking she might have decided to surprise him "For you I could be!" the girl said with a smile as Randy got closer he saw that the girl was in fact his ex-girlfriend Dania he narrowed his eyes "What the hell do you want?" "I want you!" Randy's eyes widened "You're the person who kidnapped Stacy!" the woman smiled "Finally you worked that out!" "Why the hell won't you get out of my life? I thought i had a court order saying you weren't allowed anywhere near me!" Randy asked narrowing his eyes "Why?Because I never did anything wrong" she said smirking "Oh so leaving me at the alter wasn't wrong? We were going to get married but you ran off with my best friend! Then you come back 3 years ago and tell me your in love with me and when i turn you down you become obsessed!" he said with an angry look "I'm sorry I thought I was in love with your friend!but it turned out I wasn't can't we just go back to the way we were" she pleaded coming closer to him "Are kidding? You ran away from me and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?" he said walking away "Please I wanna get married now!" she called out to him, he turned around "Now that I'm a wrestler and I'm rich you wanna marry me well no, Dania" he replied and got into his car and started the car and drove home.

Stacy heard a car door shut and she knew it would be Randy "Hey babe" he said smiling as he came through the door "Hey was SmackDown good?" she asked as she kissed him "Yeah it was good, that reminds me Torrie said to tell you hope you get well" Stacy smiled "She is so sweet, I'll give her a call in the mourning" Randy grinned "Do you want me to invite over John and Trish and I will make us a late dinner?" Stacy smiled "Sounds perfect".

* * *

LoL oKaY sO u FoUnD oUt WhO hAd BeEn WaTcHiNg RaNdY! ReAd AnD rEvEiw...

-LeGeNdKiLlErFaN-


End file.
